


【SS】最后的夏天

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 将近十年前的旧文片段。老波隆哥小朱狗血大三角。波朱父子关系。没头没尾。
Relationships: PoseidonxKanon
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“你竟敢……这样对我？”朱利安喃喃地重复了一遍，那问句显得如此孱弱无力，以至于他自己都难以信服，他默然地后退了两步，看着加隆的蓝眼睛。豪华总统套房的华丽转灯并没有将那里照亮，反而映出了清晰的阴霾。  
“得了。”加隆很不耐烦似的摇了摇头，“朱利安少爷，你这个样子未免太难看了，有失索罗家族的体统。”  
“你！”朱利安强忍着朝那张俊美无俦的脸甩上一耳光的冲动，“为什么，加隆？”他抬起水蓝色的眼睛，那里竟有一瞬间的泪光滑过，但很快如海雾遇上朝阳般消弭。  
“什么？”男人不屑般耸了耸肩膀，语气冷漠。  
“从前的你不是这样！加隆，你记不记得……”朱利安仿佛溺水的人试图抓住最后的稻草，声音与目光同样急切，“我记得，我记得你说过……”  
“我不记得。”加隆勾了勾嘴角，“如果不想直面你父亲，那么……”他抬眼看了看腕表，“你好像该走了。”  
“加隆！”  
“带上这个。”男人走到吧台前，捞起那支浸在温吞的威士忌里许久的银色手枪，“我想波塞冬不想在这里见到它吧，少爷，这可是……您父亲为您的16岁生日精挑细选的礼物。”  
“……”朱利安完全无法理解地看着那双冷漠的蓝眼睛，仿佛氧气耗尽似的深深呼吸，“加隆，你会后悔这样。”他终于平静下来般，喃喃说道，“你会后悔。你根本不知道我父亲的计划。你根本不知道他想怎样利用你。加隆，你的忠诚，或者，爱，都毫无意义。”  
“忠诚？爱？”加隆忍不住冷笑起来，“你从哪里得到这样的判断？”  
“你敢说你不爱我父亲？你敢说你这十三年来不是全心忠诚于他的每一步设计？”朱利安扬声反问。  
“你以为……我为索罗家族所做的这些事，出自对波塞冬的忠诚，和爱？”  
“难道不是么？”少年仿佛突然意识到了什么，他那双水蓝色的眼睛忽然像着了魔似的恢复了全部生气，“难道……不是么？”  
“是。”加隆直等到少年的双眼里重新燃起希望的火光，才毫不犹疑地回答，并仿佛在嘲弄般重复了一遍：“当然是。否则，你以为还会有什么别的理由？”  
“你！”朱利安劈手夺过加隆随便提在指尖的那把手枪，“我会杀了你，加隆。”少年脱口而出，每个字都沾了恶毒而冷峻的杀意，“记住，加隆，不要活到索罗家族易主的那一天，如果直到那时你还活着，我就算翻遍全世界也会找到你，我会亲手杀了你，就用这把枪，射穿你的心脏。”  
“……好啊。”加隆静静地看着怒火中烧的少年，舌尖上滑落宛如音符般的单字，“我、会、等、你。”  
朱利安终于摔门而去。

“你还准备听多久？”看着少年怒不可遏的背影消失，加隆忽然扬起一个近乎莫测的笑意，沉声问道。  
“一秒钟也不打算再听下去。”低沉的声音从内室传来，波塞冬整理着身上的昂贵西装，慢慢走了出来，“你早知道我已经到了？”  
“那是12年的帝王【注：一种威士忌】。”加隆瞥了一眼吧台上那半杯琥珀色的酒液，“如此明显的提示，他竟然没发现你就在里面，这真令我惊讶。无论是你，还是我，对他的期待都远不止如此。”  
“心乱了，目光自然会乱，观察力也自然会下降。”波塞冬笑了笑，“朱利安毕竟还是小孩子。”  
“能说出‘等到索罗家族易主我就杀了你’这种话，或许他已经不算小孩子了。”加隆挑了挑眉，从玻璃柜里重新取出两只杯子，各倒了半杯威士忌，冰块作响，声音凌乱，他很随意地坐进沙发，递了一杯给走近的波塞冬。  
“他是我的独子，自然会觉得这偌大家业终有一日会是他的，我今日所有的一切……也都会是他的。这也并不奇怪。”波塞冬轻晃酒杯，将嘴唇凑近那澄澈的烈酒，“我没有理由因此而责怪他。”  
“恐怕还会因此而欣慰得很。”加隆淡淡道，将手中那半杯酒尽数倒下喉咙，喉结滚动，舌尖带着不可言明的诱惑轻扫过薄唇，仿佛只是在咂摸滋味，“只不过……你好像忘了跟他说明白，我并不包含在‘你所有的一切’里，波塞冬。”  
波塞冬看着他的脸，呼吸忽然加重，几乎是立刻起身，双臂撑在沙发靠背，将那性感无比却似乎毫不自知的男人圈入掌控，声线里泄露出无法掩饰的难耐和玩味：“……你在挑战我吗，加隆？”  
“是啊，”海色双眸微微转动，看着将阴影覆在自己身上的波塞冬，那声音却仍是邪肆不羁：“要不要应战呢……‘海皇’陛下？”

话音未落，波塞冬已俯身吻住了他的双唇，舌尖勾画唇线轮廓，步步深入步步紧逼，令加隆的呼吸不断急促。  
修长的手指抓紧沙发扶手复又放松，背部弯出诱人弧线，酒杯在不经意间就已经倾覆，浓烈的威士忌味道在空气中愈来愈浓郁，催生出更加激烈的情绪。  
深湛的海色眸子里漾起令人痴迷的层叠雾气，波塞冬挺身进入加隆，听到耳边徘徊不散的喘息乃至呻吟，如深海里塞壬的歌声般美妙，然而危机四伏。裸露的皮肤与优质的皮革接触，又被汗水浸润，摩擦间发出奇特而惑人的细小声音……亚特兰蒂斯的豪华总统套房里，仿佛重回最热烈的盛夏季节，日光晒痛了皮肤，海水在沙滩上来去，一片片白色的波浪翻卷起伏，不停地漫过全身又渐渐退去，使人如同坠入云端般迷茫地摇晃着，几乎忘却周围的所有存在。波塞冬抚摸着加隆汗湿了的额发，在头发被撩开的瞬间加隆几乎刻意地微微扭过头去，波塞冬则近乎强硬地扳过他的脸来，强迫般吻着他的眼睫和嘴唇，微带着粗粝感觉的手指意犹未尽地摩挲着加隆赤裸的脊背，圈拢过肩头，掌心里的肌肤极有弹性，弧线近于魅惑。然而，波塞冬那深色的瞳孔里却没有浮现应有的餍足。的确，身下人的每一缕线条都极端完美，然而那双海雾迷蒙的眼睛……让他无数次在原本热烈无比的情事后觉得似乎什么地方欠缺了一环，某种难以找寻却必不可少的东西，使这本该完美的一切变得诡异而难以言说。

欢爱带来的极乐像一剂慢性毒药，又像是能带走一切的海潮，不再年轻的索罗家主几乎要沉沦其中，索性忘记这个夏天行将结束。  
然而在看见加隆那双雾蒙蒙的眼睛的时候，波塞冬忽然就清醒起来，他记起几步之隔的酒店之外，初秋的凉意已让这繁华喧嚣的城市带上些许颓废和慵懒的气息。  
秋天是个奇特的时刻，它是属于收获的，也是属于搜捕、围剿和杀戮的，事实上，这本就是贵族们一直以来最为热爱的狩猎季节。

“加隆，”波塞冬的手指在那富有弹性的肩头轻轻打转，“我有事要交给你做。”  
“说吧。”身下的男人挑起嘴角，露出漫不经心的笑意，“轮到哪个人要死？”  
“不，这次没有那么简单。”波塞冬认真地看着加隆，却只能再次确定那双蓝眼睛实在无法看穿，索罗家主无声地笑了笑，手指回到那人的锁骨，沿着胸膛一路向下，带着些着意为之的挑逗，却又驾轻就熟。  
“……你终于决定要动他？”加隆忽然挥开波塞冬的手，“现在？”  
“对，现在。”波塞冬并不做纠缠，很快收回了手，披衣起身，顺势将搭在沙发上的睡衣盖上加隆的身体，“但我需要你先去他那里找一份资料。”  
“资料？”加隆站起来慢慢走到吧台，赤裸的脊背上吻痕密布，他毫不在意似的为自己倒着酒，手指拈起冰块掷入杯中，发出一连串的沉闷水声。“我在想……如果他死了……任何资料不都是你的。”  
“不，如果他死了，那东西一定也会跟着毁了。”感觉到小腹中的热力似乎有再度升温的趋势，波塞冬近乎无奈地走过去用睡衣裹住加隆，“我希望在那之前拿到它。”  
“它是关于谁、关于什么的？”加隆抿着烈酒，随意问道。  
“它与城户光政有关，与他秘密出资支持的‘圣域’有关，是关于……一项研究的记录，秘密的、不可告人的研究。”  
“这研究对你的索罗家族很重要？”  
“是的。”  
“我帮你得到它，你给我什么好处？”  
“这次我可以……答应你任何要求。”  
“呵~~~这么重要？”加隆似乎愣了一下，旋即戏谑般笑了笑，“看来我非得拼命去找才行啊……”他顿了顿，像想起什么似的问道：“今年还去吗？”  
“当然。”波塞冬看着他，拿过他手里的酒杯，将残存的酒慢慢地喝光，“而且我会带朱利安一起去，这大概……是我们最后一次一起狩猎了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同一篇文的后续，没头没尾  
> 按照老波交代，隆哥去老哈那里………………  
> 卧底兼偷资料  
> 顺带 打翻醋瓶子的狐狸米诺xPTSD的老实人拉达(o^^o)

米诺斯起来的时候发现拉达曼提斯居然还是清醒的。

掠了掠浅淡的银色额发，米诺斯瞟着拉达曼提斯面前的空酒瓶问：“你一夜没睡还是刚刚才醒？”  
虽然尾音上扬含着一贯的冰冰凉的嘲讽，可是到最后还是没有撑住，泄露出一丝关切的味道。  
“差不多一夜没睡。”拉达曼提斯站起身，极平静的陈述语气：“长沙发被占了。坐姿我不太睡得着。”  
“这又不是在战壕里。”米诺斯喃喃地说，“你从战场回来了，拉达，而且还活着。下次带货去欧洲干脆给你定张火车票。看你一路上睡是不睡。”  
拉达曼提斯只是习惯性地勾了勾嘴角，并不答话。

米诺斯转过沙发，在吧台前倒了杯冰柠檬水，杯子上很快结出一层水珠，他用纤长的手指一遍遍轻轻擦掉。  
回到长沙发前，米诺斯低头看着睡在沙发上的人——他的睫毛很长，能覆盖出小小一片阴影，脸上的表情居然很安静，睡得很惬意的样子，只是眉心微微有点皱起。腰上盖着条薄薄的毯子，上身是浅色衬衫，几个扣子都没系好，隐隐约约露出胸口那一片，那里的肤色和肤质简直都能让人抓狂。  
米诺斯盯着他观察了半天，最后目光落在那人锁骨处的青紫痕迹上。  
握着杯子的手指抖了抖，转过头来看着拉达曼提斯，米诺斯挑着嘴角问：“你昨晚干的？动作很快啊。”  
“什……么？”刚从盥洗室出来的拉达曼提斯此刻一脸倦容，“你说什么？”  
“我说，真是美人，难怪老板不舍得杀，难怪你等不及。”米诺斯淡淡地说，慢悠悠踱到窗前，“哗”地一下拉开窗帘，满室立刻阳光普照。  
转回沙发跟前，手里还端着那半杯冰柠檬水，看都不看便朝着沙发上那人的头发淋下去。  
冰水像阵疾雨似的，噼里啪啦尽数落在沙发上，又顺着皮革纹路流到地毯上，很快就晕开，被那上等的地毯给吸收掉了。  
——那看似熟睡的人在冰水浇头的前一秒坐起了身，躲开了这场“浩劫”。

“醒了？真不好意思，不小心弄洒了。”米诺斯的语气里不见有丝毫歉意，倒是像冰水浸过似的不带温度。  
“没什么。冒昧来访，还占了沙发，我才该道歉。”加隆把身上的毯子拉到一边坐直了身体，近距离打量了几秒，重新开口，很客气的措辞：“百闻不如一见。久仰大名，米诺斯先生。昨晚看你很困倦的样子，我也不好打扰……”  
“真是重口味。”米诺斯把空杯子放在沙发前的茶几上，嘴角弯出极其暧昧的弧度，“昨晚……难道是想‘三人行’么？其实叫醒我也没关系的。”  
“哦？”加隆微怔，很快也笑了起来，“看来米诺斯先生是同道中人？我们以后的合作想必会很愉快。”

“喂喂……”直立的短发上还在不停乱掉水珠的拉达曼提斯一脸想死的表情，“你们……到底在说什么？”  
转向米诺斯，一脸严肃地解释：“你想太多了。”  
跟着又转向加隆：“按昨晚说好的，我们稍后就去见老板。”  
“我们只是随便聊聊，请不要介意。”加隆笑笑地站起来，“我去洗把脸就可以出发。”  
“等等。”米诺斯也随着他站起来，动作快如闪电，抢步上前，出手勾住加隆的脖颈，对准那对薄唇便狠狠吻了下去。  
“……呃……”拉达曼提斯露出又囧又惊的表情，本想上去拦阻，可惜已经来不及了。

那吻可以说相当到位。两人显见得都是个中高手，舌与舌交缠，唇齿摩擦，你退我进，你攻我守，兼之不断变换姿势，到最后简直演变成一场激烈无声的作战。长吻结束，两人都有点微微发喘，脸上都带了些许红晕，可看着对方的眼神却不见一星半点的缠绵悱恻，反而全是可怕的冷静。  
“米诺斯你……”拉达曼提斯抬手扶额，想说什么的时候发现米诺斯正隔着银色额发恶狠狠盯着自己，那冰冷目光纵然隔着头发也一览无余，于是，拉达曼提斯很识趣地闭紧了嘴巴。  
待他转眼再去看加隆，只见那男人深海般的眼睛里慢慢漾起一丝玩味的微笑，好整以暇回视自己，也与米诺斯一样，丝毫不见尴尬。

这两个人……拉达曼提斯忍不住要仰面长叹。

“现在我可以去洗脸了么？”加隆打破寂静笑着问道，问话对象却是米诺斯。  
“当然。请便。”米诺斯收回盯视拉达曼提斯的目光，嘴角挂上慵懒笑意，“我对你很感兴趣，加隆。如果未来真能合作，我会非常欢迎你的加入。”  
“谢谢。”加隆点点头，从米诺斯身边走过，很快，盥洗室里传来水声。

“米诺斯，你是不是做得有点……过？”拉达曼提斯压低声音，带着一脸的头疼表情问。  
“有么？”银发男人笑着反问一句，然后同样压低声音：“我们都该小心一点，这个加隆……实在很危险。”  
“……你的意思，难道他想借机对老板不利？”拉达曼提斯的浓眉更加纠结成长长一条，黄玉色的眼里闪过一道杀机。  
“没那么简单。”米诺斯摇头，“见到老板恐怕只是他的第一步棋罢了。我有预感，未来见面的机会还多得很……”

“可以了。”加隆走出盥洗室，嘴角上还挂着那种平静随意的笑，“出发吗？”  
“好，我们走。”拉达曼提斯点头，与米诺斯交换了一个眼神，然后和加隆一起离开了酒店房间。

*******************

车子一路驶到一座摩天大厦前，拉达曼提斯和加隆下了车。今天是个风和日丽的晴天，天空湛蓝，白云流动，加之车水马龙的景致，都尽数映在大厦外面的无数菱形玻璃上，稍一抬头，就会觉得有些头晕目眩。  
“请跟我来。”拉达曼提斯很客气地说。

两人一前一后进了大厦，服务台的接待员见到拉达曼提斯，立刻起身恭敬地鞠了躬。  
他们停在电梯前，拉达曼提斯很绅士地按了钮。只是手臂一抬的功夫，加隆已经看清他敞开的西装外套内侧，藏着一把明晃晃的枪。  
橙色数字一路上升至18层。  
门外走廊全铺了地毯，踩上去声息皆无。外面是喧嚣热闹，这里却一片寂静无声。天花板吊得略有些低，微微有点压抑的感觉，然而走廊上却又安置数面宽镜，形成重叠的照影效果，更让人觉得这层楼散发着些许诡异难测的味道。  
仿佛入了幻境，不知前路更失却归路。

“就是这里。”走在前面的拉达曼提斯停住脚步，转过头来微微颔首示意，“请稍等。”

在那扇黑漆漆的金属质地的门上敲了三下，拉达曼提斯垂手等在门外，听到里面响起一个低沉声音：“拉达曼提斯？”  
“是的，老板。”男人回答，“他已经来了。”  
“让他进来。”里面的人说，“你回去吧。接下来的具体任务米诺斯会向你说明。”  
“是。”  
再没有一句多余的话， 拉达曼提斯回身就走，沿来时路消失在走廊尽头。  
加隆等他离开，才伸手转动门锁。  
金属门打开了。

里面是间非常、非常宽敞的办公室。门后有张米色沙发，正对着门的窗边摆着一张黑得发亮的宽大桌案，桌后是张黑色的扶手椅，桌上有台银色外壳的电脑，一些整齐摆放着的纸张和一支黑色钢笔。  
除此之外，这间屋里再无他物。  
“进来吧，加隆。”坐在扶手椅上的人淡淡道。  
加隆慢慢走进屋子。并不忘记回手轻轻关了门。

“请坐。”指了指沙发，仍是平淡的语气。  
“谢谢。哈迪斯先生。”同样是淡淡的道谢，加隆坐下，再看向桌后的时候，忽然发觉那人此时已完全处于逆光之中，神情隐不可见。  
“不必客气。你是波塞冬的得力助手，理应有此礼遇。”  
“不敢当。那些都是过去的事了。这次……真是多亏哈迪斯先生帮我躲过一劫，否则昨晚我必然死在索罗宅派出的杀手手上。”加隆的背靠上沙发靠背，海蓝色的眼睛里一片平静。  
“你帮了我的忙，我自然也应该有所表示。”哈迪斯眯起眼睛，“我现在很想知道，波塞冬做了什么对不起你的事？”  
“仔细说来也没什么。”加隆摇摇头，“我厌倦了他。”  
“你厌倦和他上床，便跑来与我合作，密谋杀死他的儿子？”哈迪斯皱眉，“我不明白你的逻辑。”  
“我杀了朱利安，是因为我从不与人分享情人。”加隆望着哈迪斯的方向，声音平静：“即便他是波塞冬的儿子，也不能破例。”  
“你的意思是……”哈迪斯像听到什么有趣的事情，他停下问题，忽然站起身来往加隆的方向踱了两步，跟着大笑起来，“你的意思是，我那可爱的表弟竟然和朱利安那小鬼？……和他自己的……亲生儿子？”  
“正如你所想的那样。”  
“……你以为……我会相信这种鬼话？”哈迪斯来到加隆近前，忽然敛去笑意，深沉如夜的眼睛直视他的脸。

一股透骨的寒意从加隆的背上窜起，仿佛有条毒蛇忽然爬了进去，每根寒毛都竖了起来，连头皮都微微发麻。  
……强烈的压迫感，仿佛有实体一般落在胸口，竟逼得加隆一时觉得透不过气来。  
加隆并没有站起来，只是抬起脸直视回去，两人的目光在半空相交，几乎要撞出细碎的火星子。  
加隆忽然发觉，从那双暗夜般的瞳孔里……他竟然什么都读不出。哈迪斯的双眼就像是幽暗的深潭，散发阵阵寒气，令人本能觉得危险，却没办法转移目光，更没办法抗拒它的致命吸引力。  
那双眼看得他几乎要打冷战。

“你是个很大胆的人，加隆。”双臂撑在沙发靠背，将面前的人圈入掌控，哈迪斯的眼神仿佛锁定猎物的鹰隼，“没人敢在我面前说这种弥天大谎。”  
“……如果我没记错，”海色的眼睛里没有兴起丝毫波动，“你们的狩猎会还没结束，今晚……应该是最后一场了。”面容平静地看着面前的哈迪斯，加隆居然还挑了挑嘴角，在对面的人看来便是明晃晃的挑战意味，“不如，你亲自去向波塞冬求证？”  
“……有趣。”哈迪斯直起身，目光里带了点玩味，“你的确很有趣，难怪……会让我那可爱的表弟都神魂颠倒。”他沉思了一会儿，径自回到扶手椅上坐下，“加隆，你到底想在我这里得到什么？”  
“让我继续留在‘冥界’。等索罗宅派出的杀手到别的地方去找，我就离开这里。”  
“你居然把我这儿当做避难所？”哈迪斯朗声笑起来，“不过，你倒真开出个厉害的条件。”  
“承蒙夸奖。”加隆好整以暇地坐着，“这算是同意？”  
“等我今晚见过波塞冬，一切自有分晓。”哈迪斯站起来，“在那之前……你留在这里等我。”  
“这里？”  
“不错，就是这里，我的私人办公室。”缓步走到门口，“冥界”之主停下来，回过身慢慢说道：“我会将门从外面反锁。窗子是密封的。从现在算起，你大概有十几个小时的时间，如果想找什么，你尽可以去找，说不定，我还会附赠意外收获。”  
“既然如此，我却之不恭。”加隆点头，“今天午夜见，哈迪斯先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续没头没尾的片段。  
> 为了任务用心为拉达“服务”的隆哥和冷冰冰吃醋的大米(o^^o)  
> 隆哥在这篇里真是辛苦了……

拉达曼提斯睁开眼睛。

所在之处竟然完全没变，依然是那座破败的仓库，天光似乎开始放亮，周围的一切都是半灰半白。  
然后，他发现自己的右手臂被粗电线捆得左三匝右三匝，固定在一根斜靠着仓库墙壁的细钢筋上。胸前的伤已经处理过，一圈圈白色绷带代替了染满血的上衣，把整个上身裹得像古埃及的木乃伊……随着后颈上浮起酸麻的痛感，他又回想起了之前的情形……猛地抬头，就看见加隆正在他面前把玩着野战匕首，像考古学家研究发掘地的地形结构似的，仔细研究应该从哪里开始下刀，那形状优美的唇角上不自觉地露出的一抹微笑，却又让人觉得他简直像是食人族的一员，此时正在认真研究到底哪部分的肉质才更鲜嫩美味……

“……你要做什么？”“冥界”三巨头之一的拉达曼提斯少有地感到一阵寒毛倒竖的恐怖，眼睁睁看着加隆手里那把明晃晃的刀离他越来越近。  
“帮你取子弹啊。”加隆的声音听起来竟然非常愉快，他用刀背拍拍拉达曼提斯的胳膊，悠悠地说道：“我呢，本来是想把你打晕弄回去就算了，可刚才试着拖了一段路，觉得你实在太重，是个大累赘，万一碰上阻击，我一定会死在NYPD的蠢货手里。所以，我决定还是先帮你把子弹取出来，然后，相信你就不会再拖我的后腿了吧？”  
拉达曼提斯生平第一次完全无言以对。

*************  
拉达曼提斯想起在兰菲尔酒店见到加隆的情景。  
那时加隆笑得很迷离，从口袋里抽出一支烟来，慢动作点燃。他的手指修长，指甲修剪得也很整齐干净，看起来有点像是双艺术家的手，甚至能让人想象出它们在黑白琴键上起舞的样子。  
加隆夹着烟的样子有种说不出的魅惑，眼里带着近似一往情深的认真，就好像视线里那支烟是他最为珍视的东西。

然而拉达曼提斯却无法抑制地重复想起那晚在彩虹酒吧的后巷。  
他微微向后仰起的脖颈，他满足的喘息，他将膜拜者踩在脚下的淡漠无情，他恣意挥霍自己，只为获得瞬间的快感，即刻就将一切都熄灭，转身融入夜色根本不再回头。拉达曼提斯甚至还能听见从他唇边抖落的那声冷哼，那种嘲笑。  
那个人明明什么都不在乎。

得到拉达曼提斯的允许，加隆把烟叼在唇边，缓慢地吐着烟圈，偶尔斜眼看着面前的男人一杯接一杯地喝下烈酒，直到面前的几个瓶子都空了。  
烟终于抽完，加隆笑了笑，薄唇张合，吐出简简单单一句：“晚安。”  
****************  
拉达曼提斯同样记得加隆熟睡的样子。  
眉心微微皱起，睫毛在脸上遮出细小的阴影，呼吸均匀，胸膛起伏，在冥界之主的私人办公室里也睡得同样安稳，有那么一段时间他的表情非常平静，嘴角甚至有些上翘，手指无意识地拽着衣角，像在做着美梦的天真孩童。  
有那么一刻他曾想过，如果位置调换……自己是否能做到像屏幕上的人一样。  
****************

“你在发什么愣？没意见的话……我动手了。”加隆诡异地微笑，从制服内侧的口袋里拿出一个小瓶，熟练咬开瓶塞，一股浓郁的酒香立刻从里面飘了出来。  
把一半的酒倒在匕首上算是消毒，另一半……加隆抬眼看了看拉达曼提斯，然后很干脆地把高烈度的酒倒在他右臂的伤口上。  
“……”拉达曼提斯倒抽冷气，险些当场惨叫出声。刚毅的面部轮廓也因那直刺神经的痛感而变得扭曲。  
“不好意思，因为米诺斯一直催我出发，所以只带了些绷带忘了带麻药，你将就一下吧。”看了看拉达曼提斯疼得有些变形的脸，加隆语气随意地补充说明，手里的冰冷刀尖已触到拉达曼提斯的皮肤。  
“……要是真的很疼，你可以大声叫嘛，如果，不怕外面监视的那两位听到。”加隆一本正经地说，顺便用两声假意的咳嗽来掩盖幸灾乐祸的低笑。  
拉达曼提斯现在非常想把那双海蓝色的眼珠给挖出来，加隆却全无自觉似的挑着眉梢，语气十足低沉暧昧：“……喂，连眉毛，看你在米诺斯面前一副坐怀不乱的样子，难道真的……连叫也不会？”

“F……”没等拉达曼提斯忍无可忍的脏话出口，刀锋已深深陷进血肉。  
那两泓深湛的海蓝色瞬间就结了一层冰，那专注的神情几乎令人觉得可怕，却又会无法抑制地被深深迷惑。  
凭着强韧无比的神经，拉达曼提斯硬是将痛呼带血吞下，虽然脸色惨白，却仍直盯着加隆手里的刀尖在血肉和骨缝间翻找那枚弹头，全身都因连绵剧痛而微微打颤，眼前渐渐开始模糊……

重新恢复意识的时候，拉达曼提斯发现自己靠在墙角，手臂被重新仔细地包扎过……  
“这样就痛晕过去了，你们冥界三巨头还真是没用。”听到淡淡的揶揄嘲讽，拉达曼提斯恨恨地抬起眼睛，加隆正蹲在他面前，警察制服大敞着，露出里面深麦色的赤裸胸口。  
黄玉色的瞳孔骤然收缩。  
“……看什么看，绷带不够，我连T恤都贡献给你这个笨蛋伤患了。”加隆很不满地抱怨。  
有那么一刹那，拉达曼提斯深刻觉得……面前这人根本就是故意的。

没错，他承认自己为人的确认真严肃，有时候也的确认真严肃到无趣刻板的境地，关于这点米诺斯和艾亚哥斯都说过他无数次，甚至老板也拿他的性格开过一两次玩笑。  
但是，他绝不是个冷感的傻瓜。也绝非对情事一窍不通。  
对面那双海蓝色眼睛里此刻流露出的欲望和诱惑，完全没有任何掩藏，也似乎完全不屑去掩藏。  
哪怕明知道这个人很可能另有目的，但在这样的时候直接面对这样的眼睛，拉达曼提斯的心脏仍是猛然抽紧，紧接着令他引以为耻的诡秘欲念像火焰般从小腹深处腾起，立刻烧得全身都发痛。

“感觉如何？还是很痛？”加隆的手搭上拉达曼提斯的肩膀，那张英俊无比的脸倏地凑近到他眼前。  
“……”拉达曼提斯极力试图控制住自己的情绪，然而……在加隆的嘴唇碰到他的嘴唇那一刻……向来理智谨严的大脑还是出现了一片空白。  
加隆的嘴唇微凉，舌尖非常灵巧，仿佛还带有淡淡的烟草味。最初还只是浅尝辄止的、试探性的吻，慢慢就演变成攻城略地似的侵占。  
拉达曼提斯怔了大约五秒钟，突然如同受伤的野兽般悍然反击。他用还能自由活动的左臂狠狠勾住加隆的脖子，极为凶狠地回吻过去，像对付宿世仇敌一样用力吸吮着那柔软的舌尖，甚至咬破了那微凉的薄唇。细小的伤口里涌出一两滴血粒，又在唇舌纠缠时被拭去。一时间两个人的口腔里都漾着咸涩的血味，却只是刺激得他们更加疯狂地吻着对方。

“……看来你也不是木头么……”长吻终于结束，加隆喘息着说道，修长的手指无声无息地解开拉达曼提斯的裤链，“……要不要帮忙？”  
他的掌心微微汗湿，热度灼人，海蓝眼睛里满是层叠的雾气。  
拉达曼提斯紧咬牙关盯视加隆，向来如同凌厉刀锋般的眼神也微微发钝。过去的二十四小时他毕竟太累了，此时身体与精神早就超过极限，再也无法在所谓的情欲面前保持平素的不为所动。  
更何况……从第一眼看到加隆的那刻起，他的身体里就埋下了一颗危险的种子。

“既然你不反对……”加隆仔细打量他的对手，像审视猎物的豹子一样眯起了眼，还不忘在他耳边低声征求意见：“我这就开始？”  
“……滚开……否则……我杀了你。”拉达曼提斯用匕首抵住加隆的软肋，虽然他的手还依然稳定，但他的声音已完全嘶哑。  
“我最恨别人的威胁。”修长的手指慢慢弯曲，掌心裹住那滚烫的欲望，戏耍般上下套弄，“如果不满意，尽管刺进去好了。”  
“……混……蛋……”冰冷的匕首刺透加隆的衣服，在肋部留下一道深深的划伤，血腥味挑逗着拉达曼提斯的神经，引得他心底里那个潜藏已久的念头更加蠢蠢欲动……  
一种足以致命的挫败感猝然攫住了那股强如钢铁的意志。

理智灰飞烟灭。周围的世界随之不复存在。  
拉达曼提斯落进深不见底的海蓝色漩涡，一切都在高速旋转，灵魂与肉体分离，时空湮灭，最后彻底变成黑蒙和虚无。  
他眼看着自己就这样消失了。连半点骨头渣子也没剩下。

猛烈高潮过后的半眩晕状态里，拉达曼提斯听见加隆伏在他耳边低笑着说：“我刚把你打晕的时候，外面那两个蠢货就撤走了……”

加隆那句话还没说完，拉达曼提斯的眼睛里就闪过一道寒光，他猛地攥住了加隆的手腕，力道之大几乎像要把那人的手腕握碎。  
事实上，如果他不曾受伤流血，如果他不曾体会刚才那样的致命快感，现在他大概真的会捏碎加隆的腕骨，说不定会连头骨也一并打碎。

“怎么，这就舍不得我了？”加隆的嘴角边泛起戏谑笑意，似乎并不在乎拉达曼提斯的愤怒，他伸出没有被制住的那只手，轻弹了一下对方那青筋暴起的手背，“如果你还有力气，我们回酒店继续，怎么样？米诺斯在等着呢。”  
只这一句，拉达曼提斯便放松了加隆的手腕。他的手撤回得虽快，却仍是被加隆感觉到那一下几不可感的颤抖。  
“看来他才是你的真爱么。”加隆淡淡地调侃一句，扶了扶拉达曼提斯的手臂，“能站起来吗？”  
拉达曼提斯挥开加隆的手，喉咙里总算发出了声音：“我能走。”  
加隆又笑了笑，也站起身来，右肋下一阵刺痛，他皱了皱眉：“明明爽得不得了，至于下这么重的手？”  
拉达曼提斯摇摇晃晃两下，站稳了，再不看加隆，也不理他的话，看起来准备自己走了。  
加隆反而欺身上前：“真是没有良心啊。”他笑笑地说道，脸色却有些发白，“不准备帮我包扎一下么？”  
“滚。”拉达曼提斯终于有些失态地冷声道。  
“那我自己来吧。”说着，加隆扯住对方衣袖，“撕拉”一声扯了一条布下来，接着又是一条……  
有些费力地将那简易绷带围裹上肋部的伤口，鲜血立时渗出，那道刀伤显然的确很深。  
拉达曼提斯冷眼看着，一言不发。  
“行了。”加隆抬起脸来，见那黄玉眼里各种情绪纷乱复杂，不禁又笑了笑，“走吧。”说着，他也不等拉达曼提斯答话，便率先往出口走去。

【兰菲尔大酒店】  
回到酒店已近中午，两人一开房门，只见米诺斯坐在正对门的沙发上，手里还拿着一杯冰柠檬水，不过，那杯水已经变温了。见拉达曼提斯进来，米诺斯猛地站起，目光触及他那受伤的手臂，立刻森冷了几分。  
“你受伤了。”米诺斯道，虽然有着额发阻挡看不清眼神，但听那平静至极的语气，拉达曼提斯已经知道他正在爆发边缘。  
“我……”他刚准备开口解释一二，就被米诺斯截住：“行了，不用说了。”银发的同僚冷声道，“老板一直在这里等到天亮才走。你最好现在就收拾一下，立刻过去见他。”  
“……”拉达曼提斯再不说话，便往卧室方向去了，很快换了身衣服，又去洗了洗脸，这才轻声道：“那我去了。”  
米诺斯呷着那杯柠檬水，并不理他。

待拉达曼提斯开门离去，米诺斯才像刚刚发现加隆一样，朝他转回身来，而此时，加隆早已在客厅那张长沙发上坐下来，甚至还给自己倒了一杯纯麦威士忌。  
银色额发后的冰冷眼神在加隆手腕的淤青上停留了片刻，米诺斯淡淡开口：“你们做过了？”  
加隆抬眼看了看他，轻啜了一口酒：“何必明知故问。”  
米诺斯的唇缝里漏出一声轻笑，明明是笑，却足以令人浑身冰冷僵硬：“你倒是用了不错的手腕。”  
加隆也笑起来：“还好。”低眉看了看自己腕上那片惨不忍睹的淤青，笑道：“还不是落得这种结果。”  
“不要得寸进尺。”米诺斯冷笑道，“你以为这样就可以掌控他了？”  
“谁说我要掌控他了？”加隆晃了晃酒杯，“你有控制欲，不等于我也有。我这个人一向随意，从不苛求。”  
“随意？”米诺斯慢慢坐回单人沙发，唇上冷笑愈发明显，“加隆，你以为我不知道你的目的？”  
“哦？”虽然感觉到肋部伤处还在渗血，加隆却全然不在意似的又啜了一口酒，“不妨跟我说说看，我的目的是什么？”  
“你来找的是‘雅典娜的惊叹’的运行密码。不是么？”米诺斯笃定地答道，“如今正当狩猎季节，值得波塞冬不惜以儿子假死为筹码来搏的，也只有这一样东西了。”略停了停，又道：“那天狙杀城户光政的人，就是你吧？”他并没有用疑问的语气，语句间微带着薄薄的怒意，却也只是转瞬即逝，很快就又平静淡漠起来，只不过，那言语的内容却是步步紧逼：“加隆，波塞冬对你也未免太过相信了，他真以为我们冥界都是无能之辈，竟会查不到你的真实身份么？或者……我现在是不是应该称呼你为'海龙'了呢？”

海色眸中神色不变，加隆放下那杯酒，淡淡道：“既然你这么笃定，为什么还不杀了我？”  
“杀了你？”米诺斯也放下手中的杯子，起身往前走了两步，窗口的日光照来，他的身影几乎罩住加隆，声音里微带了些意味不明的危险：“我为什么要杀了你？”  
“怎么？”加隆挑眉而笑，“你心里那个位置，难道不是留给拉达曼提斯的么？”  
“是又如何，不是又怎样。”米诺斯再往前走两步，加隆向后靠上沙发，抬眼看他，随着那个动作，他的右肩膀微微一动，那动作幅度极小，几乎难以觉察。  
“加隆，”米诺斯却几乎在同时出声，“最好不要轻举妄动。我知道你的出手速度，但是，你右肋下有伤，而且……”他抬手斜掠额发，那一瞬间，加隆看清米诺斯的眼睛，那里闪动着暗如血液的冷红，“你大概并不十分清楚我的能耐。”  
“我为什么要对你出手？”加隆笑了笑，“米诺斯，既然你胜券在握，不妨跟我谈谈你掌握的筹码。我相信，如果你不是想跟我谈谈，那么我想必早死多时了吧。”  
隐藏在额发后的暗红色眸盯着加隆片刻，米诺斯微微耸肩，在加隆身边坐了下来。


End file.
